Pequeño Phantomhive
by Halkeginia
Summary: Ciel es molesto, testarudo y orgulloso; típicos defectos de un muchacho de su edad y circustancias. Pero quizás, si fuera aún más pequeño, podría ser incluso... ¿Adorable?


¿Qué editado? :v

**Advertencia**. Este fic contiene algo de OoC porque si no es IMPOSIBLE hacer algo tierno con esos dos

**Disclaimer**. Por desgracia extrema, ni Kuro ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo hago lo quiero con ellos. Pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

* * *

_**Pequeño Phantomhive**_

Con el sol, había amanecido también el joven Phantomhive, sentado entre sus sábanas, con el cabello algo desordenado; cosa que le dotaba de un alegre y tierno aire infantil.  
El joven carraspeó en el silencio profundo de su habitación, posando su mirada sobre el armario, del armario a la ventana, a la mesilla, a la pequeña mariposa monarca azul que se acababa de colar en la habitación... En espera de que su mayordomo llegara, le sirviera el té de la mañana (de primerísima calidad, por supuesto) y le vistiera, le diera sus tareas y le acompañara a su estudio.

Pocos minutos tardó el mayordomo en llamar a la puerta. La abrió enseguida, acarreando el carrito del desayuno y el periódico.

\- Buenos días, señor.- dijo, con una tranquila y amable sonrisa.

Ciel le miró mientras apartaba las sábanas, provocando el frus frus del algodón.

\- Ya veo que está despierto antes de tiempo. Qué madrugador.- otra sonrisa.

\- Ya, ya, Sebastian... Deja el parloteo y sírveme el desayuno, tengo ham...

_gl gl gl_

Sebastian rió suavemente.

\- Tiene... ¿Hambre? ¿Iba a decir eso?

Y Ciel, completamente enrojecido, miró hacia otro lado mientras se cubría el estómago, descubriendo entonces que la mariposa seguía allí, posada sobre su parche.

\- ¿Te gusta, Sebastian?

\- ¿Hm?- Sebastian le miró sin comprender- Si se refiere al ruidito... Realmente me parece gracioso que se produzca por el simple hecho de tener hambre. A mí no me ocurre nada así.- explicó pensativo.

_Si no, las tripas me estarían protestando continuamente._..

Ciel negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de no-tienes-remedio.

\- No, no me refiero a eso- dijo mientras el demonio terminaba de quitarle su camisón. Después señaló el parche.- Me refiero a eso.

Sebastian parpadeó unas cuantas veces y dejó que su mirada se guiara hacia lo que el dedo de Ciel señalaba.

\- Oh, bueno... Sí. Me parece una criatura hermosa.

\- Sí... Ciertamente lo son- cogió el parche con cuidado, levantándolo desde abajo. La mariposa no se movió.

\- No parece que se vaya a mover de ahí, señor, si no lo ha hecho ya- observó el mayordomo, mirando con detenimiento la manchita azul, con motitas negras.

Ciel alargó la mano para retirarla cuando súbitamente su demonio le agarró la muñeca, deteniendo su avance.

\- Tenga cuidado, señor.- dijo.

Tras esto puso su dedo índice al alcance del insecto, el cual no dudó en encaramarse a él. Sebastian caminó hacia la ventana abierta, dejando que la mariposa echara a volar, perdiéndose en el cálido y brillante cielo anaranjado del amanecer.

\- Si le toca las alas, ya no podrá volar.- terminó de explicar el mayordomo.

Ciel se levantó de la cama y se puso el parche sobre el ojo, instando a su mayordomo a que lo atara.

\- No lo sabía, Sebastian- contestó mientras el demonio se lo anudaba.- Me lo podrías haber dicho sin más y ahorrarte eso.- se frotó la muñeca.

\- Disculpe.- terminó de atarlo.- Tenía planeado agarrarle con cuidado, pero en ocasiones mi fuerza supera mi voluntad- sonrió.

\- Tsk...

_Adiós, amo agradable y hola, amo arrogante. Amo... de siempre_, pensó el mayordomo, aunque se deleitó mentalmente de la pequeña muestra de ternura, perteneciente a su faceta oculta. _Ahora sé que por lo menos la sigue podría ser así más a menudo... O siempre, para variar._

Ciel comenzó a devorar su desayuno. Cuando acabó, Sebastian recogió todo y carraspeó.

\- Para hoy tiene...

\- Déjalo para cuando estemos en el estudio, Sebastian- cortó el joven Conde.

_Uf_...

\- De acuerdo, señor. Como...- suspiró- Como quiera.

Ambos salieron de la habitación encaminándose hacia el estudio, encontrando a Tanaka-san sentado tranquilamente en una de las refinadas sillas del pasillo, bebiendo té de su taza japonesa.

\- Espero que esos tres no la estén liando...- pensó Ciel en voz alta, acordándose de los otros tres que convivían con ellos al ver al antiguo mayordomo.

Cuando llegaron al estudio, Sebastian había procedido a comunicarle todos sus deberes para ese día.

\- Aaah.- suspiró Ciel, sentándose en la silla.- Me ocuparé de esto, mientras tanto ve a... a hacer uno de esos informes.

\- ¿Sobre qué, señor?

\- Mmm...- se mantuvo pensativo.- Pongamos que sobre las mariposas monarca. Ya sabes, tamaño, características biológicas, época... Esas cosas.

El mayordomo alzó una ceja y suspiró desganado.

\- Muy bien, procederé a ello.- caminó hacia la puerta- Si me permite...- y desapareció.

Se encaminó rápidamente hacia su habitación mientras se debatía con sus pensamientos.

_Maldito crío... Nadie le manda ser tan aburrido y arrogante, para eso estamos los demonios... y si nos ponemos, los Shinigami. Seguro que era mucho más adorable cuando era pequeño, antes de aquel mes. Me gustaría haberle visto así_.

Entró a su habitación, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a redactar el improvisado informe. Sabía que Ciel le mandaba hacer cosas inútiles de vez en cuando solo para divertirse. Aprovechándose del contrato...

Así siguió durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que escuchó un llanto proveniente del estudio. ¿Ciel estaba llorando? Suspiró con pesadez y se levantó de la silla, pensando en que aquella era la primera vez que le había oído llorar. Cuando abrió la puerta del estudio, se quedó paralizado allí mismo. De haber llevado algo en las manos, seguramente a pesar de su pulcra perfección, se le habría caído al suelo de la impresión. ¿Y qué era lo que había impactado tanto al impasible demonio? Simplemente su amo. Un amo unos nueve años menor que antes, con densas y desesperadas lágrimas corriendo por su infantil rostro, un gran sonrojo en su cara y sus pequeñas manos restregándose sin parar sus hermosos ojos azules. El derecho sin ningún rastro del contrato.

Antes de poder moverse, lo primero que pasó por la cabeza del mayordomo fue algo que ni siquiera él pensaba ser capaz de pensar sobre un humano. Y mucho menos sobre él: que era completamente adorable. En seguida recuperó algo de compostura (no toda, imposible) y se acercó con cautela al pequeño Phantomhive que dejó de llorar en cuanto vio al mayordomo. Abrió mucho sus grandes ojos azules y comenzó a reírse. Un ruido que a Sebastian le pareció demasiado hermoso.

\- ¿Qué...?

Se acercó aún más al pequeño, hasta que sus caderas dieron con el escritorio, justo donde se encontraba sentado el mini Conde. Había dejado de reírse enseguida, pero tampoco lloraba, cosa que al demonio se le antojó bueno. Vio cómo el Conde alargaba sus pequeños y blancos brazos hacia él mientras sorbía por la nariz entristecido, instándole a cogerle.

\- ¿Y-yo...?- preguntó al niño, sabiendo que no le entendía.

Aún confuso, alargó también los suyos y sostuvo al pequeño por debajo de los brazos. Y en un extraordinario y confuso instinto, lo cogió y lo apoyó contra él con una mirada anonadada. Aquel niño olía extrañamente bien, pero Sebastian no supo diferenciar a qué. Sólo supo que ese era un olor que también detectaba en el Ciel de trece años, y que era el único olor del mundo humano que le gustaba.

\- ¿Cómo ha acabado así, señor?- preguntó Sebastian, por supuesto sin esperar respuesta.

Notó cómo el niño lo agarraba del traje, tal como hacía su versión mayor. De pronto comenzó a toser, dando pequeños botecitos sobre Sebastian. Este lo separó un poco y reparó en su cara confusa, tal vez por la tos repentina. Y Sebastian, haciendo acopio de todos los conocimientos aprendidos a lo largo de toda su vida, deslizó la mano hasta la espalda del _Condecito_ procedió a darle suaves golpecitos, girando la mano en círculos de vez en cuando. El niño tosió una última vez y parpadeó rápidamente. Después le regaló una adorable sonrisita a Sebastian mientras agarraba sus dos mechas negras y tironeaba de ellas. El mayordomo sonrió, no pudo evitarlo.

\- Así que así eras antes, ¿hm?- preguntó al bebé de nuevo, permitiéndose tutearlo ya que, bueno, aun bebé no le importaría.- Ay...- se quejó suavemente, cerrando un ojo cuando el _Condecito_ tiró un poco más fuerte de su pelo.

\- Conde malo...- susurró al pequeño, mientras observaba atemorizado cómo las facciones del niño comenzaban a arrugarse.

_Oh, no... Va a llorar otra vez._..

Y en efecto, el pequeño cuerpecito no tardó en empezar a retorcerse y a llorar de nuevo. Sebastian alzó una ceja mirando al techo.

\- Ha...Ham...- comenzó a balbucear Ciel. El rugir de su estómago le respondió lo que Ciel no podía.

El niño, sorprendido, comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

\- Así que la bipolaridad no es sólo cosa del señor actual, ¿eh? La locura interior la lleva desde hace mucho tiempo...- rió. Luego acercó su rostro al del pequeño Ciel.- Será mejor que te de de comer antes de que destroces mis tímpanos. Mis oídos son bastante sensibles.

Se encaminó con él hacia la cocina, sorprendiéndose de no ver a nadie más en el trayecto. Ya allí, le sentó en la mesa mientras pensaba en qué prepararle. Estaba seguro que no podría hacerle ninguno de los platos tan elaborados que le preparaba a su versión mayor, así que optó por calentarle leche y añadirle miel.

\- Seguro que te gusta. Dudo que los gustos del señor hayan cambiado- dijo, mientras rellenaba un biberón que, sin saber cómo, había encontrado en uno de los armarios.

Se lo dio al pequeño, que comenzó a beber ávidamente con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, mientras algo de leche se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Cuando lo hubo acabado, Sebastian lo limpió con cuidado y le cogió para ayudarle a echar eructitos. Tras tres o cuatro, no salió ninguno más, y bajó al pequeño al suelo. Este comenzó a corretrar y salió a toda velocidad de la cocina.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Señor!- el mayordomo salió corriendo tras él.

Casi lo alcanzó en el pasillo, cuando comenzó a marearse.

_Me estoy mareando... ¿yo? Imposible._

La figura del niño se fue alejando más y más, hasta que sólo pudo distinguir una mancha borrosa; tras esto, cayó al suelo.

Sebastian abrió los ojos de pronto. Giró la cabeza en todos lados buscando al pequeño, solo para descubrir que estaba sentado en su habitación. Con el informe a medio acabar sobre la mesa. Parpadeó confuso cuando escuchó a Ciel llamarle desde el estudio. Extrañado, llegó hasta la puerta, esperando encontrarse de nuevo al pequeño. Pero cuando la abrió, se encontró a su amo de siempre, sentado de la misma forma de siempre, y con la misma expresión de siempre. Sin cambiar de postura ni moverse, Ciel le dirigió la mirada.

\- Tráeme algo dulce. Un pastel... o algo así.

Sebastian sonrió dándose cuenta de que aquello había sido una alucinación, porque el que fuera un sueño era imposible. La alucinación tal vez se había debido a su deseo de conocer al joven Phantomhive.

\- No puede ahora, señor.- contestó, con una sonrisa derrotada. No podía evitar sentir cariño por aquel joven.

Ciel hizo un puchero, pero no le replicó. Simplemente su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse de la rabia, y eso no pudo hacer otra cosa sino recordarle al mayordomo todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sonrió y se acercó a él, acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Realmente es de lo que no hay, _mi pequeño Phantomhive._

* * *

_Pequeño Phantomhive _es mi fanfic con mayor número de favoritos, y como tal, no quería hacerle la desgracia de dejarlo en manos de mi yo de hace dos años que apenas empezaba a escribir fanfics, así que lo he editado un poquito.


End file.
